December 29th
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: Second half of the December 23rd instalment so if you haven’t read that yet then I suggest you do. Bill is home finally and has a surprise for Harry as they celebrate their own little Christmas on the 29th of December. Harry/Bill SLASH. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **Mild SLASH.

**Summary: **Second half of the December 23rd instalment so if you haven't read that yet then I suggest you do, although I guess this is okay as a standalone I feel it just runs better if you've read that. Bill is home finally and has a surprise for Harry as they celebrate their own little Christmas on the 29th of December.

* * *

**December 29****th****:**

_Love On Layaway_

_***_

Harry was sat on one of the sofas in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," He yelled as he dashed towards the door, he'd been looking forward to this moment for five months and no-one was going to take it from him. He yanked open the door and there he stood, Bill Weasley, eldest of the Weasley children and love of his life.

They stared at each other for a few moments taking in everything about the other before Harry launched himself into the arms of his lover. He peppered kisses all over the red-head's face before claiming those beautiful lips with a moan. They stayed there like that, Harry with his legs wrapped around Bill's waist as they kissed for a while before there was a cough behind them.

"I'm sure Harry's glad you're home son but perhaps you'd like to come inside, only Molly's complaining that you're letting in the cold," Arthur Weasley said with a smile from where he stood at the threshold.

The three of them made their way back inside, joining the others who by now were all up and at the kitchen table having breakfast and Bill filled them all in on his most recent stint in Egypt.

***

It wasn't until hours later that Harry and Bill found themselves alone in their room.

"Merlin I missed this," Bill murmured against Harry's raven locks as the younger man curled up against his side, his head lying on Bill's chest, "Did you like your presents by the way?"

"Um...I only opened the two Christmas presents and yes they were very nice, but I though I'd wait for you to get home so that we could both open our anniversary presents, I have them both right here," Harry replied reaching over to the bedside table where he'd placed the two small boxes earlier, "Open mine first," He added happily handing him the box.

Bill opened it taking out a beautiful yet masculine emerald-eyed snake bracelet.

"It's got protection spells on it but it's also an automatic an legally international portkey that goes directly to my apartment, so you won't have to fork out loads of money to come and visit me all the time," Harry stated as Bill placed it on his wrist.

"It's beautiful, I love it. Now open mine." Bill replied, although for some reason the red-head was nervous. It wasn't long before Harry understood why.

Nestled in the little velvet box was a beautiful ring that, like the bracelet he got for Bill, had an emerald stone in it. When he looked up from the ring he found Bill knelt before him.

"I'm quite glad really that you decided to wait for me to come home to open it, this way I can do it properly," Bill stated with a grin, "Harry Potter, you are the love of my life and have stayed with me these past four years despite barely ever seeing me throughout the year, which in itself has to mean something. You're beautiful and kind, you have the biggest heart and despite everything you've been through you still light up the room with that megawatt smile of yours. Will you make me the happiest man in the whole of the Wizarding World by marrying me?" Bill asked.

For a moment Harry stared at Bill in complete shock before bursting into tears and launching himself at the red-head for the second time that day.

"Of course I'll marry you," He whispered against his love's lips as he claimed them in a searing kiss.

* * *

So there's the continuation of Harry/Bill, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and costructive criticism greatly welcomed.

Multi x


End file.
